Trapped
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: When Amy get's stuck in an alternate universe she finds it's not as bad as she thinks. At Mobius highschool she finds human versions of all her friends In the beginning Mobius and it's students seem normal, they are anything but. A dangerous scheme unravels as Amy get used to her new home and gets to know the human versions of her friends Sonic belongs to Sega. I hope you enjoy.
1. First day of school

Chapter One Amy's P.O.V

The first thing I registered when I got up was the blaring alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and rolled over, not at all ready to face my first day at Mobius High. When I had sacrificed myself for Cream, Sonic wasn't available. I had not expected to be sent to an alternate universe. I had not expected to find myself in a universe where I was a relatively normal fifteen year old named Amelia Rose Smith who had to go to school. I had found a diary in my new bedroom that explained everything, including how my family and I had just moved to the town of Mobius in the beginning of August. I learned about my new name and how I was going to Mobius High starting September 1st (Today). Over time I found out my parents' names were Matt and Melody Smith. In my diary it said I was named after my grandmother.

"Amelia, time to get up!" My mom called.

"Coming!" I yelled back and regretfully threw back the covers.

I stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, put a cerulean blue head band in (it reminded me of Sonic), and threw my hair up in a bun. My hair in this body was relatively long going a bit past my shoulders. It was a nice change. If I ever got back home I would grow out my hair there too. I hurried back to my hot pink bed room and closed the door. I put in some gold hoops and turned to my closet. I decided on a pair of jeans and a Fall Out Boy shirt.

"Amelia!" My mom yelled again.

"I said I'm coming, Mom!" I yelled. I sighed and shook my head.

"Good grief."

Deciding I'd rather not anger my temperamental mother any more, I skipped down stairs for breakfast.

"Alright, I'm down, Happy?" I asked my mom sarcastically. One of the great things about Mobius was that I didn't have any parents so I could live by my own rules, now, not so much. I sat down at the table and started devouring the Pancakes my dad had made for me, mom was hopeless at cooking.

"Where's dad?" I asked her.

"He left for work already."

I nodded and went back to the dyed blue pancakes. Dad's a high school history teacher and he's going to be teaching at Mobius high. Mom is an Archeology Professor at a local collage. According to the diary, she's one of the best there is.

Dad is laid back. He thinks everything is cool especially bow ties, Stetsons, and Fez's. Mom used to be in the military so she always has a handgun on her. She also pretends she hates all that stuff but really she loves it because dad loves it. They are so totally completely in love that sometimes it makes me sick. Then I remember it's how I feel… felt, about Sonic. I used to be head over heels for him. I thought he would always be there when we needed, but I was wrong. When Cream and Cheese were captured by Eggman he was MIA. Knuckles guards the Master Emerald and no one ever knows where Shadow is. He just kind of shows up. It was up to Tails and I to save Cream and her Chao friend.

We had almost done it. Cream and Cheese were in the Tornado and I was about to get in too, but Eggman zapped me. When I woke up I was here, that was 2 weeks ago.

"Amelia, the bus will be here in two minutes!" My mom yelled from upstairs. I think she was getting dressed.

"Yes mom!"

I stuffed the rest of my pancake in my mouth and threw it in the kitchen sink. I put on my leather ankle boots and pink jacket before rushing out the door. Somehow that had taken almost two minutes and I made it to the bus stop just in time. The doors were open and I was the last one in.

"You the new girl I was told about?" The bus driver asked. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart. Go ahead and take a seat." I mumbled a "Thank you," and rushed to the back of the bus looking for an empty seat.

"Hey new girl, you can sit with us!" A voice called. I looked in the direction it came from and saw a girl waving at me. She had black hair in a ponytail with a purple streak through it. In her ears were huge red gems and she had yellow eyes. Next to her was a Platinum blonde also with yellow eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts. The girl was wearing a purple dress, obviously Silver and Blaze. I'm not exactly sure how I knew that, the thought had just jumped into my head.

"Hi," I said as I sat down. "I'm Amy. Thanks for letting me sit with you." Blaze smiled at me.

"I'm Bella, but everyone calls me Blaze, Pyromaniac. This is Sam, we call him Silver."

He waved.

"We call him that because his hair is so light." Blaze explained. I nodded in understanding and then asked a very important question.

"Why did you let me sit with you?"

"I was new last year and Silver did it for me. Thought I'd pass the favor on, you know?" Blaze said.

"Well, I'm really grateful. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't called out," I told them.

"You probably would've found someone to sit with," Silver reassured me. I looked around. No one else on the bus looked all that nice

"I highly doubt that." I replied.

"So anyways, you're not the only new one this year. There's a new history teacher this year. His name is Mr. Smith I think." Blaze told me and I smiled a little.

"What period do you have him?" I asked the human version of my old friends.

"Homeroom and third," They told me in unison.

My grin grew a bit bigger. "I do too! Do you know anyone else in that class?" I asked. The two looked to each other to check names.

"I think Seth," Blaze said, she sounded unsure of herself. Silver nodded to confirm.

"Seth." Blaze turned back to me. "Just Seth. We call him Shadow though. He's dark and moody at first."

"At first?" Silver asked.

"Alright, all the time but he's an okay guy once you get to know him."

"Good to know." I said quietly.

Sensing I was done talking to them, Silver and Blaze started whispering to each other so as not to disturb my thinking. Were all my friends here? If so, would I see Sonic? What about Eggman? Would the Eggman from my universe send anyone else here? If he did, who? I had no answers to these questions but I figured I would find the answers to a few soon. I wasn't sure I would like the answer either way it went.

"Hey Strawberry, wake up." I snapped my head up to Blaze who had yelled at me.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"We're here." She said gesturing out the window to where Mobius high sat.

"Oh, thanks Blaze." I said and stood up. Time to get some answers.  
I followed Silver and Blaze to homeroom. They knew the school better than me. Along the way we discussed schedules some more and we also talked a bit about ourselves. Silver and Blaze have all the same classes I do. They are 14, but they'll be 15 soon. Blaze, like a proper pyromaniac, was obsessed with anything to do with fire. Fireworks, chemistry, making fires in the backyard fire pit, experimenting with those fires, you name it. Silver had telekinesis which was really weird. I thought there were no powers here. He said he could lift small objects.

"Alright, here we are: homeroom. The official start of the school year," Blaze sighed.

"Blaze you're being Melodramatic. Everyone knows you don't do anything in homeroom." I said as I walked past the two into the room. The first thing I noticed was my dad's hideous outfit. A brown tweed jacket over a red collared shirt, a blue bowtie, and black pants, his brown hair flopped into his eyes, and there was a red fez on his head. _"_ _Oh good lord, how was he ever allowed out of the house wearing that?"_ I asked quietly. I hadn't meant for anyone to hear me, but Blaze did.

"You should probably ask his wife," Blaze told me as a joke.

"I will," I replied sincerely, because I certainly would ask my mother why she let my father go out in that fashion nightmare.

"I wonder if he's dressed like that his whole life," Silver wondered aloud.

"Probably," I muttered. I was extremely embarrassed right now. At least no one knew he was my dad.

"Let's go sit in the back." I suggested. My new friends didn't object. When the bell rang the last stragglers in the hallway slowly entered the classroom. My dad turned away from the white board and I caught some girls leaning back, most likely grimacing at his choice of clothes.

"Hello. I'm Matt Smith, but you can call me Mr. Smith. I'm you're new history teacher and one thing you should know is that I give a lot of pop quizzes." He said cheerfully. They wouldn't be pop for my friends and me if I could help it.

"This year we will be studying the History of England." A few people groaned.

"But we're in America!" Someone called out.

"Just because we live in America doesn't mean we can't know the in-depth history of another country," Dad explained.

"Aw man," The same kid groaned. My dad's happy smile turned into more of a mischievous one.

"Who here has seen Doctor Who?" He asked. Everyone raised their hand.

"Great, pop quiz," He started giggling as he passed out papers.

"I hate you so much," I mumbled as he gave me mine. He just gave me a grin and thumbs up before moving on.

I knew his reasoning behind this. The Doctor traveled to the past all the time, but this quiz was just on everything Doctor Who.

"I know this is about everything from the show, but this is homeroom so I decided we would have some fun." My dad told us. "I'll give you grades in here and whatever you get will be given as extra credit in history, it won't count against you. It won't just be on Doctor Who. It will be on a lot of shows and popular books. So I would be reading up on Harry Potter if I were you."

All of the sudden I knew I would be okay. I had thousands of bits of information from shows, movies, and books in my head when I arrived. Time to get started on quiz, number one.

"How did Rose leave the tenth Doctor?" _She got stuck in a parallel universe._

"Who is the 11th doctor's wife?" _River Song._

Something occurred to me. The 11th doctor was played by Matt Smith, that's my dad's name. My mom's maiden name was Melody Williams, River Song's real name. I was named after 2 companions, Amy and Rose. Okay that was kind of weird, that was my old name. I was also named after my grandmother whose name was Amelia and my Grandfathers name was…Rory. Oh god, I live in Doctor Who.

I wasn't sent to any parallel universe. I was sent to some mash up of Doctor Who and my old life. No, that wasn't possible because the tenth doctor was played by David Tennant who I remember seeing at Wizard Con a few years ago. Just weird coincidences like the rest of my life. Finally I went back to the test, blowing through it easily. By the time the bell rang for first period we were all done with our quizzes.

"I'll have these back to you by third," My dad called out as we left his classroom.

With homeroom over it was time for Algebra, great. Blaze and Silver walked right in but I hesitated. I always hated math even back in Mobius, the planet Mobius. I sighed and went after my friends. Someone was sitting next to Blaze so I sat next to Silver. On the other side of me was a blue haired boy with a track shirt and jeans on. His eyes were an emerald green to my leaf green eyes. I had no doubt in my mind it was Sonic.

I groaned and slammed my head on my desk.

"You okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I just hate math."

I wasn't all lying. Silver laughed a bit.

"Don't we all?"

It was a rhetorical question, Sonic answered anyways.

"Can't think of a single person that does man."

Silver's eyes sparked with recognition.

"Hey dude, long time no see!"

Sonic nodded.

"Sorry I was busy over the summer," He apologized.

"Hey, no problem. By, the way this is Amy. She's new. Amy, this is Shane. We call him Sonic since he's the fastest guy on the track team."

I raised my hand without lifting my head up. "Hey." My voice was muffled.

I had no reason to make a good impression on Sonic; I was totally done with him. He just messed with my head too much. Unfortunately, while not trying I had made myself look.

"Dude, she's adorable. Think she's single?" Sonic whispered to Silver. I whipped my head up and glared at him.

"First of all I can hear you. Second of all, yes but why would I go out with you?" I asked. Sonic held up his hands.

"Fair point, you don't even know me, and for that matter I don't know you. For all we know you could be an axe murderer." Blaze snorted.

"As if, Shane. She seems really innocent; definitely not the axe murdering type."

Blaze was twirling a piece of purple hair that had come loose from her ponytail. Sonic frowned at her.

"You call me that just to annoy me, don't you?" Sonic asked. Blaze nodded her head. Sonic looked like he was about to respond but the teacher walked in at that exact moment.

"Settle down class!"

She was an older woman with hair in a neat but. She wore a pencil skirt, blouse, and strict expression on her face. I knew I was going to hate her immediately.

As class went on I got more and more bored. All the teacher did was talk and talk and talk. No worksheets, no notes, just talking about nothing important. Slowly I reached down and brought up my book, Fangirl. It was about this girl named Cath who was at college. It was about her trying to balance family troubles, classes, and her fandom. It was a great book. When the bell rang for 2nd period, it had felt like years since class started. I was obviously not the only one who felt like this since we all rushed out of the room to our next class. If all my classes were like this one, I sighed, it would be a very, very long day.


	2. Of Diaries and Robots

_By_ _far my favorite period of the day was lunch. It was 30 minutes away from the hell hole. It was also during lunch I met Miles and Calypso, otherwise known as Tails and Cream. Tails had natural orange hair, planned on joining the robotics club and was a freshman at 14. Cream had light brown hair, was the same age and grade as Tails and was a dancer outside of school. The two had met the rest of the gang back in middle school. I hadn't expected Cream to be a dancer though. If I thought about the Cream I knew I would have pegged her as someone who would work at an animal shelter._

A drop of water fell on the page. That drop was a tear. Of course the Cream I knew would have worked with animals. She loved them. You could tell by the way she treated Cheese. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Thinking of home had me crying. Great. I wiped the tears from my face and went back to writing in order to distract myself. Still, holding the sobs in made me feel like I was suffocating.

 _I had also met Kyle aka Knuckles. Knuckles is on the wrestling team, big surprise there. I'm also getting the vibe this Sonic likes me. How weird is that? As soon as I get over him he starts liking me. It's not him though, not really. None of them are the people I know. There's always a subtle difference between the people I knew in Mobius and the people I know here. Besides the obvious fact we are all human now._

 _Blaze doesn't have a gem on her head for one. It was substituted out for red earrings. Sonic, well, I already told you about Sonic. Cream is a dancer like I said earlier. Tails hangs out with Sonic a lot less. Silver is…well, I don't know. I never really knew Silver that well. Lastly, Knuckles doesn't have the super obsession with guarding something. I don't know about Shadow, since I haven't met this version of him yet. I also have yet to find out if Wave, Jet, and Storm are here yet. Well that's all for now, I guess._

 _Amy Rose_

I looked up from the heart shaped notebook to the clock. I had approximately 20 minutes until dinner. 20 minutes to read 2 new diary entries. I had been here three weeks but the human version of me had written in this diary for years. I still had so many entries to go. I had to pace myself or else it would all be a big blur. I read two a day; one from a long time ago and one from more recent times. Eventually I would meet up in the middle.

I flipped to a page towards the beginning of the book. A glance at the top of the page told me the date was about 4 years ago. I put the pen I had still been holding down and started to read.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Dr. Robotnik is after me again or still, I suppose. Today was the first day of 6_ _th_ _grade and one of my teachers eyes turned red. My best friends, Carlos and Lily, saw it to. We went into Ms. Taylor's room to investigate during lunch and found a letter from Robotnik. The guy has been after me since fourth grade but my partners in crime and I could never figure out why. I'm not special in any way. I don't have any extraordinary powers or something like that. It's like he wants to kill me for no good reason._

 _I wish I could get mom and dad's help. They would know what to do. Unfortunately that boat has sailed. Last year when I told them about Robotnik they said it was must my imagination. But if it was just my imagination how come Carlos and Lily knew about Robotnik to? I've got to go, Mom's calling me for dinner._

 _Amelia R._

Nothing new really. I already knew Robotnik was after me. He always turned up sometime in the beginning of the school year according to the diary. But I was just as confused as the other me. Why would anyone target me? In Mobius I had been targeted for being friends with Sonic, but I had just met him here. Then I sat up rigidly as another realization hit me. Robotnik's agents always showed up on the first day of school, but I hadn't seen anything suspicious today.

Suddenly there was a huge crash outside. Slowly I got up and walked to the bedroom window. I opened up the curtains and peeked outside. There was a robot staring at me. I slammed the curtains shut and ran across the room for my phone. I had been trying to avoid this but now I had no other choice.

I scrolled through my contacts until I found the number I had been looking for. I pressed the call button and then held the cell phone up to my ear. I was close to heaving a nervous breakdown when I didn't hear a voice after the first few rings. 3 or 4 rings later Lily picked up.

"Hey Ames, what's up? It's been a month. Why haven't you called me?" Lily asked. I shouldn't have been comforted by the sound of her voice but I was. Maybe it was because of instincts left over from the original Amelia or maybe because I just needed to hear another human voice.

"Lily, I'm freaking out. There's a robot outside my room. I think it's one of Robotnik's. I'm sorry I haven't called. I've been busy," I told her. I sounded pathetic. I was talking really fast and my nervousness was breaking through into my voice. Lily didn't seem to think I was overreacting.

"Alright Amelia, give me a second, I'll patch Carlos in." And she was gone despite my protests. I heard a whirring outside and ran back to the window. The robot was flying, and it was hovering right outside my window. I let the curtain fall and backed away from the window until my back hit a wall. There was nowhere to run. In a panic I shut myself in my closet. Hopefully the robot wouldn't find me.

"Amelia, we're here." I sighed in relief at the sound of what must've been Carlos' voice.

"You okay girl?" Lily asked. I shook my head, but then remembered they couldn't see me.

"Not really. The robot's outside my window. It's flying." There was some cursing on the other side of the phone line. "I'm the one that wants to curse, but I'm restraining myself," I mumbled.

"Alright Amelia, you'll be okay. Robot Protocol 2, get in the closet," Lily ordered. I frowned.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Lily. I'm already in the closet," I snapped at her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Lily, you are such an idiot," Carlos said. I heard the clap of a face palm from.

"It's not like you're much better Carlos," I stood up for Lily.

"Why is everybody so mean to me?" Carlos asked.  
"Because you deserve it," Lily and I said in unison. You could practically hear Carlos's pout. There was a loud knocking on my window. It echoed and the sound found its way to Lily and Carlos's ears. "Amelia, is it in?" Lily asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered. If I talked any louder, the robot might find me if it was actually in my room.

"Amelia Smith, come out from wherever you are hiding. We know you are there," the metallic voice said. "Surrender to Dr. Robotnik," it continued, "and we might spare you." Lily and Carlos were quiet now, none of us wanting to risk being heard. For all we know the robot could have super hearing.

After a few minutes of complete silence a man's voice resonated around my room. "Return to base! The target is refusing to come out. We'll catch her another time." If I had to guess, that was probably Dr. Robotnik. He sounded exactly like Eggman, who was probably one of the only humans on Mobius. A though occurred to me; what if Robotnik was Eggman? From what I had heard, Robotnik was Eggman's real name.

"Is it gone?" Lily asked me interrupting my train of thought. I stood up and opened the door of my closet a crack. The window was open and there was no robot. Thankfully, nothing was broken. I opened the door the rest of the way and collapsed on my bed in relief. "Amelia? Amelia, you okay?" Lily asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine Lily, relax."  
"Do not tell me to relax!" She shrieked at me. "I can't believe you would ask me to relax!" Her voice was shrill. I had to hold the phone away from my ear so my eardrums wouldn't burst. "You were just attacked, and not for the first time I may add! You could've died! We could've lost you Ames." She had quieted down but now it sounded like she was about to cry. Carlos heard it too.

"Come on Lily don't cry," He pleaded. "Mia is fine. She's alive with no injuries, right?" He asked me.

"No injuries." I agreed. It didn't seem to help Lily at all. At this point she couldn't even talk because she was sobbing so hard. "Carlos, can you go over to Lily's and take care of her?" I requested.

"On it." And he hung up. Of course Carlos was more than compliant. He had liked Lily for years. At least that's what the diary had said. It also said I had been trying to set them up.

"Lily, listen to me. Carlos is on his way over to your place. You're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. I'm alive Lily, I'm not a kid, remember that. I can take care of myself." She started sobbing harder.

"I know, you can Amy," She hiccupped. "But I'm so worried about you. You've always had me and Carlos to help you. Now you don't even live in the same state." She started sobbing again.

"I still have you and Carlos, and you guys still have me. Phone, email, text, we'll be okay," I reassured her. A doorbell rang. "Carlos is at your house Lily. I'm going to hang up now, you just talk to Carlos. I'll talk to you later Lily, it's a promise." I hung up the phone and put it on my bedside table. Calling Lily hadn't been such a bad idea. Now I had two new friends that could help me through this. Maybe, just maybe I would be okay.

XXX

My names Amelia Rose Smith and I have found myself in the body of a pink hedgehog. They say my name is Amy Rose. All my 'friends' here are animals like me. I stared at myself in the mirror a bit longer. I'm still not used to my new appearance. I have short pink quills in a red headband and was in a red dress with white lining at the bottom. It was all I could find in the closet. There was also only one pair of shoes: red boots. There had been pictures of a blue hedgehog everywhere, but I got rid of those. Apparently whoever's body I was in had a crush on the hedgehog, Sonic. I didn't.

When people had noticed I was acting strangely around him I gave the excuse I was over him. He was a good friend though. Whenever Dr. Eggman would attack he would save the day. There was also Cream, a sweet little rabbit with a flying blue thing called a chao. She was apparently this Amy's best friend. Tails was an orange fox with two tails that was nice to everyone. He and Sonic had a brotherly relationship. Then there was the red echidna Knuckles. He guarded this thing called the master emerald. Apparently it's really powerful.

"Amy, time to go!" that was Rouge. She's a white bat. She has pretty good fashion sense and the only other teenage girl I had met here. She was taking me shopping today. Rouge was the only one relatively close to my age. I was actually fifteen but here I was in the body of a twelve year old. It was annoying.

"Amy, are you coming?" Cream's soft voice wafted up to the second floor. I had suggested to Rouge that she come too. I really did enjoy Cream's company. She was fun to hang out with and her innocence was refreshing.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" I yelled out the bathroom window. I gave myself one last look before bounding down the stairs. I pulled on the red boots and ran outside towards where my new friends were waiting.

"Amy, we were invited on a picnic with the others for lunch. Do you want to go after shopping?" Cream asked me. It sounded like fun so I nodded. It had been forever since I had been on a picnic. My mom and dad went on them all the time. I didn't go with them. Ever since fourth grade I had been paranoid. Whenever they went on picnics I would stay home with my best friends Lily and Carlos.

My eyes watered as I thought of my best friends. I hadn't seen them in a month, the hardest month ever. We had been the outcasts at school. We found the others through loneliness. That first week after the move had been hard. Then for the past three weeks I've been here. Too busy getting into the swing of things to really, properly miss them. I felt like a horrible friend.

I thought of my parents next, they must be worried; I just disappeared with no explanation. I wonder if they were looking for me. I wonder if they had told Lily and Carlos I was missing yet. Did they miss me? I knew I missed them, a lot. I had never been away from home this long before. At first I loved the freedom, with no parents. Sign me up!

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away before the other two could notice. "Amy, are you even listening to me?" Rouge asked. I shook my head no, with an apologetic look on my face. She sighed. "As I was saying, you wear too much red and it's the same outfit over and over. You should keep the head band. It's cute. You should have some more white in your outfit and wear some more shirts and shorts. You would look good in green and purple I think. You also need new shoes," Rouge went on and on.

I let the bat talk. I wasn't listening at all, and she would be the one shopping for me anyways. I didn't know this body well enough. I didn't know colors that worked well on it. That was one of the problems of being an unnatural shade; you had to be careful about what you wore. "Amy we're here," Rouge announced before dragging me and Cream into the store. I sighed, shopping was one of my least favorite activities.


End file.
